If you say so
by Kyary-Chan13
Summary: La vida de Yuuri ha dado un cambio drástico. Tendrá que aprender a lidiar con la muerte de su novio, y superar los sentimientos negativos que lo asechan, todo esto sin perderse en la desesperación.


Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de la habitación, lograban iluminar el rostro de un hombre de cabellos negros y piel blanca.

Lograba mostrar una cara tranquila mientras dormía, de repente la alarma sonó logrando despertarlo. Lentamente abrió sus ojos acostumbrándose su vista a la luz. Mira al lado de su cama, está vacío. Sin dejar pasar más tiempo se levanta y se comienza a preparar para otro día más.

Realiza su rutina la cual consiste en bañarse, cambiarse, preparar su desayuno, alimentar a su mascota un caniche de pelaje café; el cual es su fiel compañero y la única compañía que posee por el momento.

Sale de su apartamento con destino a su trabajo, una pequeña cafetería que está situada en medio de la ciudad y que suele ser bastante concurrida en las tardes. Es un lugar agradable y tranquilo, le agradan sus compañeros de trabajo aunque le molesta un poco el reciente trato que tienen con él.

Pero no puede hacer nada para evitarlo, su actitud siempre ha sido muy transparente y por eso la gente a su alrededor se da cuenta de cuando algo no va bien con él.

Sin embargo mantiene una sonrisa en su rostro, no es sincera pero logra convencerlos de que está un poco mejor, aunque eso es mentira.

—Buenos días —menciona al llegar al trabajo

—Buenos días Yuuri —responde alegremente Yuko la dueña de la cafetería y amiga de la infancia del peli negro

—Es una mañana tranquila, por lo que veo —dice Yuuri viendo que hay máximo 5 persona en el lugar

—Siempre es así en las mañanas, en la tarde vienen más clientes

— Cierto, bueno ¿en que te ayudo?

—Ayuda a Phichit con el inventario, sabes que a veces puede ser un poco distraído

—Enseguida voy

Al llegar al inventario mira a su amigo y compañero tomarse una foto, teniendo como fondo las cajas donde se almacenan los productos para la elaboración de la comida.

Yuuri sonríe al ver que su amigo no cambia.

—Deberías estar trabajando

—Caramba Yuuri avisa, casi me matas del susto

—Lo siento —responde mientras se pone en marcha con el trabajo, mientras habla con su amigo sobre temas triviales.

Sin darse cuenta han terminado su labor así que ven en que mas pueden ayudar.

Al llegar la tarde el local se va llenando de gente, cosa que es buena ya que logra mantener al japonés enfocado en su trabajo, sin tiempo de pensar en aquello que lo acongoja.

En la noche cuando al fin se encuentra vacío el lugar se encarga de limpiar y poner en orden las mesas.

Cuando termina se va a su casa.

Pero antes desvía un poco su camino, aunque sea un poco tarde logra encontrar lo que busca, hay otra parada que debe realizar.

* * *

El lugar está completamente vacío, solo se encuentra él; así que camina con pasos lentos hasta que llega al lugar que busca.

Se arrodilla y medita un poco sobre lo que ha pasado con su vida reciente. Las cosas no han resultado como esperaba, sigue sintiéndose solo y algunas veces triste, otras simplemente se siente vacío y molesto consigo mismo y con la propia vida al ser tan injusta.

Sin querer las lágrimas bajan por su rostro, inmediatamente las retira con brusquedad, se prometió no llorar más menos en aquel lugar.

Con cuidado depósita el ramo de rosas azules que compro reciente.

No cree que pueda seguir más tiempo en el cementerio sin derrumbarse por completo, sus emociones suelen jugarle malas pasadas en los peores momentos.

" _Adiós Viktor"_ susurra con toda la calma que es capaz de tener.

Se va sin mirar atrás, camina rápido alejándose cada vez más de aquel lugar.

Cuando por fin es capaz de calmarse respira profundo, había contenido la respiración sin notarlo.

Ahora se dirigía a su casa mientras su corazón latía rápido, sentía un nudo en la garganta y su cabeza era un completo desastre.

Se detuvo mientras veía la vista que tenía desde el puente en el que estaba, una idea cruzo por su cabeza.

Ya no quería sentir más esos sentimientos que lo atormentaban, deseaba ser libre.

Veía el rio, podía ser lo suficientemente profundo para poder terminar su dolor, solo un salto y todo terminaría. No más sufrimiento ni desesperación.

Miro a los lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo interrumpiera, al estar seguro se subió a la barda que tenía el puente "un salto y ya" repetía su mente.

Los pequeños segundos que estuvo parado ahí parecieron interminables horas, tenía que actuar rápido si es que quería terminar todo de una sola vez.

Más no lo hizo en el último momento se arrepintió, no podía terminar así de fácil, temblando bajo al piso, se dejó caer de rodillas sin importarle el dolor o los moretones que se formarían debido al impacto.

Dejo escapar un sollozo, mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos, se sentía miserable. Estuvo un rato así hasta que la fría brisa lo hizo reaccionar.

* * *

Cuando llego a su hogar lo primero que hizo fue alimentar su mascota, debía estar hambrienta, y tenía razón Makkachin devoró el contenido de su tazón rápidamente.

Yuuri se cambió y se dirigió a la cama, sin querer un lastimero grito salió de su boca, no se contuvo y lloró, liberando así todos los sentimientos que lo consumían.

Dolía mucho extrañar a su novio, dolía mucho estar sin Viktor, dolía extrañarlo cada día, dolía ver las miradas de pena que la gente le dirigía.

" _Porque no estuve contigo ese día" "Si tan solo te hubiera acompañado"_ todo eso y más se lamentaba Yuuri desde hace más de un mes que Viktor había muerto en un trágico accidente automovilístico.

Sin saberlo cayó dormido mientras abrazaba la almohada que solía pertenecer al peli plata, aún conservaba su olor, esa era la única forma en la que Yuuri lograba calmarse, teniendo algo que le recordara la presencia de aquel que se había ido.

* * *

 _Sé que esto es algo sad y que aún no termino mis demás historias, pero lo había planteado desde hace un tiempo y hasta apenas hoy tuve un rato de inspiración y tranquilidad para escribir._

 _Díganme qué opinan en un lindo review._

 _Les mando besos 3 :3_


End file.
